Dignity
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Sep. 1st,1939: Poland is attacked by Germany and Russia under Hitler and Stalin, it is the beginning of a bloody war from which many suffer...


I have to tell you first, I am NOT a Nazi. I have written this story while I was studying for history graduation which also contains WWII and I had to write it down because it was too cruel to bear that situation described. I am a pacifist and I have a lot of friends abroad and I am against all extrema existing, but I tolerate them, I cannot force anybody to be of my opinion, but I would have deleted all of them for they have always caused too much trouble in history and in the current situation. I cannot do back and change it and most of our grandparents didn't know about what was going on in those concentration camps, Hitler was too ingenious and had hidden it behind a wall of words, everybody was prisoned in a cage of words, no one was able to realise it. And we, the young Germans, Japanese or Italians..., we do not belong to those being educated to hate jews, disabled persons and anything else. We have been educated with the calues of freedom, democracy, tolerance, human and civil rights, justice, fraternity, uniyt, equality and right, we also are for the American Dream... We are against extrema and are educated that way so please don't abandon us and what I have written, it is the naked truth.

The only reason why Hitler was able to become the dictator was the need, the not existing satisfaction about the forced democracy, the hurt honour because of the Versailles treaty and the despair and fear during the financial crises so please don't be too hard. The decribed happenings had started on September 1st, 1939 the attack on Poland, in August Stalin and Hitler had made the Hitler-Stalin-Pact treating of the division of ,e.g., Poland and other eastern countries.

* * *

Cullets were flowing, cut his arms, let his blood flow, but Prussia didn't stop laughing. The prisoner in front of him rebelled wildly, wanted to kill though he wasn't able to reach the personification of the Kingdom of Prussia. Not even a single touch was possible, there was a gap between them, none of both men was able to understand the other one. Why? Gilbert tried to forget the little whispering voice in his head. Successfully. " What's wrong Poland?" , he asked, his voice oozed with scorn, a mean grinning distorted his mouth, his face , he seemed to transform into a monster, a shadow of his old me. "You have promised to help me whenever I'd be attacked! You've promised me! W-why did you help _him_? I thought we had made a com-..." Poland started crying sobbing and bleeding, but he wasn't ought to finish the sentence, a hard kick hit his face and threw him a metre back. What an amusement! What a pleasure to see the blonde in front of him suffering from the betrayal and the fear of Germany and Russia! Oh God, Poland wasn't worth being him companion, he wasn't supposed to hold the apple of might and valour in his dirty hands, the hands of a little thief. Feliks should have known earlier that Germany, that Prussia had made pacts with many countries in Europe, that they had just pretended to be friendly!

_Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,_  
_Über alles in der Welt,_  
_Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze_  
_Brüderlich zusammenhält,_  
_Von der Maas bis an die Memel,_  
_Von der Etsch bis an den Belt –_  
_Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,_  
_Über alles in der Welt!_

Germany would be the greatest country in the whole world, everybody would speak German! Everybody would be German! Everybody would adore German, would adore Germany! They weren't the old country, the old "Deutsche Bund" for they had restricted them after the First World War in the Treaty of Versailles! What a shame! He would never let them do this again, he would make'em regret what they had done! First he had betrayed the smaller countries, afterwards France had been licked by them and Russia would be the next one, he just had to wait for the right moment! Another beat. Bam! Bam! Bam! The smell of iron filled the destroyed, the riven room just like a tattered book was filled with the words of death, just like a tattered pact, the German-Polish pact. He loved it! Gilbert heard the knives on each other, sparks flying, licking, susurrating with vulpine, toxic tongues, the victory was his. His was the victory and fame! "Whine and beg for your life! I want to listen to your pain, little rat!" Peace, peace, Germany above everything in the world, fraternity, bound, Germany! _Do it, do it, don't let him live, destroy the offscourings, no youths any more, you'll build concentration camps, let him suffer... _Whining. "Say it!" Crying. "I told you! Say it!" Bam, bam! Warm juice of life bespattered, splashes covered his bright skin and his bright blond hair, but he didn't care. The insane voice grew louder and louder, shouted, screamed! He wasn't able to control himself. Suffer! "You shouldn't kill him, da? We still need him and it'd be too bad if his population died because of your cruelty", a childish voice with a Russian accent mentioned behind his back and when he turned around he looked into the familiar face of Russia. Poland sighed relieved probably believing Ivan would save him, but surveying his cold features Feliks knew that Prussia's actions had just been the beginning of violence. He was lost and Prussia could read it just watching his facial expressions the Polish man was an open book, his fear could be seen even though there was a real lake of blood which dampened his pale, swelled face. Lost.

_Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,  
Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang  
Sollen in der Welt behalten  
Ihren alten schönen Klang,  
Uns zu edler Tat begeistern  
Unser ganzes Leben lang –  
Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,  
Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang! _

Gilbert stopped beating his victim over and over again, he smiled, grinned, laughed superiorly instead. He did everything in order to serve his chief, the German dictator who had let them to fame, who had opened the possibilities to work, to escape from poverty and social problems. "You're right, _Bruder_, let's go and take him away, he has to be brought to prison till special establishments will have been built", the red-eyed answered and spit on the blonde lying on the ground. What a poof! He condemned that someone like him was allowed to walk on the streets, to show his sexuality even in private! Disgusting. Gilbert kicked Feliks the last time and left the room, without taking a last look of Poland, he was over it, the next aim was Moscow. "Russia? Take him, you may do whatever you want about him when he's in prison, he has to get to know what chastity, what nobility is." "благодарю́! But don't loose your mind and old attitude, little man", Ivan grinned and took the green-eyed still groaning with him, his bright clothes were wetted by shining red colour, red like the Philosopher's Stone. "I will never loose my old view, I'm saving it right now." Germany should get his pride, his sparkling brilliance and his prime of life again, they should get what they had always longed for, no matter what!

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_Für das deutsche Vaterland!_  
_Danach lasst uns alle streben_  
_Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_Sind des Glückes Unterpfand –_  
_Blüh im Glanze dieses Glückes,_  
_Blühe, deutsches Vaterland!_

There still was freedom, there still was justice, it was the perfect system for becoming happy , one folk, one country, one heart beating. Everyone was part of this society, but the German blood was defiled, polluted by those less worth populations from other countries, the Germany race had always been the highest, the worthiest in the world, they had reached everything and wouldn't let it go again! Unity and right and freedom for the German fatherland! Unity, fraternity, happiness, work, Jews are robbing work and money, making Germans poor and funny, getting mad and die like flies. Luck and work and death and pride. What was it worth during those had been ruling the markets? They had lost both pride and luck however it changed since Hitler was reigning. His madness stayed, Ludwig and himself would conquer the world and no one would be able to stop them.


End file.
